


Mungkin

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Female!Akashi, Genderbending, Midoakamonth 2015, hint The Hunger Games AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tunggulah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mungkin

**Author's Note:**

> Buat midoakamonth 2015 prompt 1: last. Sebenernya ini masih lanjut. Sebenernya untuk prompt AU. Tapi karena saya lagi buntu, saya potong di sini dulu. Orz.

“Tunggulah,” Midorima berkata, meninggalkan Akashi dalam cengkeraman Penjaga Perdamaian, meninggalkan tangan Akashi menggantung bebas karena gagal menggapai ujung lengan baju jelek Midorima; seragam monoton para pekerja tambang. Akashi berteriak, berontak sekalipun ia paham tenaganya kalah kuat. Akashi menyerukan cercaan bahwa Midorima itu bodoh, brengsek, kembali, kautahu burung-burung berhenti bernyanyi dan di sana bau menyengat! Dua Penjaga Perdamaian itu justru menyeretnya, membuat jarak sejauh mungkin walau Akashi mencakar dan menjerit. Dia menyaksikan punggung Midorima hilang dari terowongan. Derak lift yang selalu mengantar para penambang batu bara ke pusat bumi dengan helm-helm serta alat tambang. Bunyi besi itu telah amat familiar di telinga Akashi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa dari jarak ini ia masih bisa mendengar _klang klang_ itu, deritan kala sepatu menjejak lantai lift, bunyi logam-logam beradu, kecepatan lift yang lambat. Mungkin karena Midorima keliru memutar gerendel seperti yang sudah-sudah. Mungkin karena Midorima tidak peduli urutan membuka lift dengan benar. Mungkin karena, mungkin karena lift itu membawa Midorima _p e r g i_ —

Satu kali ledakan. Gemuruh menelan segala suara bahkan koak-koak burung di atas hutan. Akashi kembali berteriak walau pandangannya buram juga panas, telinganya pasti berdarah dan ia akan tuli dan kesulitan berburu, tapi Akashi tak dapat memikirkan apapun.

Ada api, dan begitu banyak asap.

**Author's Note:**

> interpretasi prompt: last meeting. *peace*


End file.
